Your Answer
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Akame. Gadis yang bekerja part time di sebuah minimarket. Naruto pun menunggu jawaban Akame melalui komunikasi hp. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic untuk Ahmad D Ska.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Akame Ga Kill © Takahiro/Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Akame**

 **Genre: romance/general**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Rabu, 25 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Ahmad D Ska**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOUR ANSWER**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaasan! Kaasan mau kemana?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Umur 17 tahun. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Sang Ibu yang bernama Namikaze Kushina, menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kaasan mau belanja buat makan siang hari ini. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya sang Ibu yang keheranan.

Sang anak berjalan ke arah sang Ibu. Ia menyengir lebar.

"Hehehe, belanja di minimarket yang baru dibuka di depan jalan sana, kan?"

"Iya. Terus kenapa kamu tertawa cengengesan begitu, Naruto?"

Sang Ibu memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan yang menyelidiki.

"Hehehe, tidak ada," Naruto menyodorkan tangannya ke depan mata sang Ibu."Biar aku yang berbelanja. Kaasan diam saja di rumah dan menunggu aku selesai berbelanja. Boleh aku membantu Kaasan, kan?"

Kushina pun bengong mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Tumben sekali kamu mau membantu Kaasan berbelanja. Biasanya membantah terus kalau Kaasan yang suruh."

"Tapi, kali ini lain. Aku mau membantu Kaasan. Ikhlas."

"Benar nih? Ikhlas membantu Kaasan?"

"Suer, ikhlas kok."

Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah untuk membentuk huruf v. Ia tertawa ala lima jari. Membuat Kushina tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, ini uangnya dan daftar belanjaannya. Jangan lupa cepat balik pulang ke rumah sebelum jam dua belas siang. Kaasan mau memasak buat makan siang. Apalagi Tousan-mu akan pulang pas jam makan siang," Kushina memberikan selembar uang dan kertas yang berisi daftar belanjaan pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya.

"Siap Kaasan! Perintah Kaasan akan aku laksanakan sekarang juga!" Naruto memberi hormat pada sang Ibu layaknya polisi memberi hormat pada atasannya.

Wanita berambut panjang merah itu, tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, kamu ini," Kushina menepuk pelan bahu Naruto."Sana pergi belanja sekarang!"

"Oke, Kaasan. Aku pergi dulu!"

Segera saja Naruto berjalan melewati Ibunya dan membuka pintu untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

Kushina berbalik badan dan menatap kepergian Naruto di balik pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya nak!" seru sang Ibu bersuara keras sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto pun tiba di minimarket yang dimaksud. Minimarket yang baru dibuka, sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Letaknya di jalan masuk kawasan perumahan Konoha Resident, di mana Naruto tinggal. Minimarket yang bernama "YAMANAKA MINIMARKET".

Tentu saja pemiliknya adalah keluarga Yamanaka. Pengusaha yang bergerak dalam bisnis perdagangan seperti minimarket ini. Mereka memiliki cabang di mana-mana. Salah satunya ada di depan kawasan Konoha resident ini.

Lalu tujuan Naruto pergi ke minimarket ini, bukan sekedar untuk berbelanja. Tapi, tujuan lainnya adalah menemui seseorang. Seorang gadis yang bernama Kuromiya Akame.

Kuromiya Akame adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam. Bermata ruby merah. Umur sekitar 17 tahun. Dia adalah teman satu sekolah dengan Naruto di Konoha Senior High School.

Akame juga bekerja part time di "Yamanaka Minimarket" ini sebagai kasir. Dia bekerja selama masa liburan musim panas ini. Lagi pula Akame adalah temannya Yamanaka Ino. Ino adalah pemilik "Yamanaka Minimarket" di mana Akame bekerja.

Jadi, karena Akame bekerja part time di minimarket ini, membuat Naruto rajin membantu Ibunya untuk berbelanja. Pasalnya, di balik modus berbelanja itu, ada maksud terselubung yang lain. Naruto akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Akame.

Usut punya usut, dulunya Naruto pernah sekelas dengan Akame sewaktu di kelas 10. Tapi, sekarang mereka tidak sekelas lagi. Akame dan Naruto berteman. Mereka cukup dekat saat di kelas 10. Akame yang terkenal polos dan suka makan itu, berhasil menarik hati Naruto. Jadi, hari ini Naruto berusaha akan menyatakan cintanya pada Akame.

Tampak Naruto sudah selesai mengambil semua barang yang dibutuhkannya melalui kertas daftar belanjaan yang dituliskan oleh Ibunya. Dia memasukkan semua barang itu ke dalam keranjang yang dipegangnya.

Hanya Naruto yang tampak berbelanja ke minimarket itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat lagi. Suasana sangat sepi dan hening.

Setelah itu, Naruto membawa keranjang itu ke dekat meja kasir. Di mana ada Akame yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Akame sedikit kaget ketika tahu Naruto yang berbelanja.

"Heh, Naruto?" Akame ternganga.

"Hai, Akame!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah."Aku baru tahu kalau kamu bekerja part time di sini."

"Iya, Naruto. Baru seminggu yang lalu."

"Oh."

"Jadi, kamu selesai berbelanja nih?"

"Sudah."

"Oke, aku hitung semuanya ya."

Akame pun mengambil satu persatu barang-barang itu dan discan dengan alat khusus pendeteksi harga yang terhubung dengan komputer penghitung harga. Dengan cekatan, Akame melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai kasir. Naruto pun memperhatikan aksi Akame dengan seksama.

Di kelasnya, Akame sangat jago dalam bidang mata pelajaran matematika, komputer, dan ekonomi. Apalagi mengenai perhitungan seperti kerja kasir ini. Kemampuan Akame tidak diragukan lagi. Pantas Ino mau menawari Akame bekerja sebagai kasir di minimarket miliknya.

Tentu saja Akame menerimanya. Dia sangat membutuhkan uang lebih untuk perbaikan rumahnya. Apalagi Ayahnya sedang sakit sekarang.

Membuat Naruto semakin simpati dengan sosok gadis di depan matanya ini. Ia semakin jatuh hati seperti kejatuhan bidadari dari surga.

Tak lama kemudian, Akame sudah selesai menghitungnya dan memasukkan semua barang ke dalam plastik. Lalu diberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini Naruto. Semuanya seratus ribu rupiah," kata Akame menyodorkan plastik itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil plastik itu. Kemudian ia memberikan uang pas kepada Akame.

"Terima kasih, Akame."

"Sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Maka Naruto pun keluar dari minimarket itu. Akame tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Lantas ia memperhatikan lembaran uang yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Tapi, ia cukup terkejut karena mendapati sebuah secarik kertas kecil yang terselip di balik uang kertas terlipat dua itu.

"Kertas apa ini?" Akame mengamati kertas itu dengan seksama. Terdapat tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Tulisannya seperti ini:

 **Aku sayang kamu, Akame. Mau nggak kamu jadi pacarku? Kamu bisa kirim jawabanmu melalui sms. Kamu tahu nomor hp-ku, kan? Aku tunggu jawabanmu di malam ini.**

 **Dari Namikaze Naruto**

Setelah membaca surat cinta mendadak dari Naruto itu, membuat Akame terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir sebentar.

'Jadi, ceritanya Naruto menembak aku. Dia suka sama aku. Ya ampun, aku nggak nyangka cowok jago main basket itu suka sama aku. Duuuh, gimana ya? Naruto nunggu jawabanku di malam ini. Aku memang punya nomor Naruto. Tapi, aku nggak pernah lagi kontak sama dia lewat hp,' batin Akame yang langsung merogoh hp miliknya di dalam saku celana panjang jeans-nya.

Lalu ia mencari nomor hp Naruto yang berada di dalam daftar kontak nomor tersebut. Ternyata nomor hp Naruto masih ada.

"Oh, ternyata nomor hp Naruto masih ada. Okelah, kalau gitu. Nanti malam, aku kasih jawabannya untuk Naruto," Akame tersenyum sambil menggenggam hp-nya dengan erat. Ia akan memikirkan jawaban itu matang-matang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari pun tiba, Naruto harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban cinta dari Akame. Kebetulan malam ini adalah malam minggu. Malam minggu yang berbintang terang, tapi tidak ada bulan yang menerangi.

Sang Namikaze sedang menunggu di dekat pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya. Kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Kamar bernuansa jingga dengan perabotan berjumlah sedikit yang mengisi berbagai sudut kamarnya.

Naruto terus melihat ke arah hp yang dipegangnya sebentar-sebentar. Ia menunggu dalam keadaan gelisah. Jawaban dari sang pujaan hati. Akame yang disukainya.

Baginya Akame adalah gadis sederhana yang biasa-biasa di sekolahnya. Akame adalah murid yang pintar, polos, selalu ceroboh dan suka makan. Dia mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi, hanya Ino yang akrab dengannya.

Akame berasal dari keluarga Kuromiya yang sederhana. Ayahnya adalah pegawai kantoran biasa. Sedangkan Ibunya sudah lama meninggal dunia karena sakit leukemia. Akame adalah anak satu-satunya. Dialah yang menjadi harapan Ayahnya saat Ayahnya sakit karena kecelakaan tabrakan. Kini Ayahnya dirawat di rumah sakit. Apalagi rumah Akame sedang dalam renovasi.

Itulah mengapa Naruto sangat menyukainya. Naruto mulai jatuh hati pada Akame sejak berteman dengan Akame cukup lama. Seiring perkembangan waktu, perasaan Naruto semakin besar dan kuat untuk Akame. Dia ingin memiliki hati Akame.

Tapi, apakah Akame juga cinta padanya? Entahlah, Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu. Namun, yang penting Naruto sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Akame. Dia juga tidak peduli entah Akame akan menerimanya atau tidak.

Detik demi detik. Menit demi menit. Jam demi jam.

Hingga tanpa terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tapi, sms dari Akame tidak kunjung datang juga.

Naruto pun menatap lagi ke layar hp yang dipegangnya. Wajahnya kusut seketika.

"Akame ... Kenapa dia belum mengirim jawabannya? Apa dia masih bekerja ya?" batin Naruto yang mulai tidak sabar.

Setelah itu, dia menghelakan napasnya sejenak. Ia mencoba mengontrol emosi yang mulai bergejolak di hatinya. Dia benar-benar merasa pasti Akame akan menolaknya karena sudah cukup lama Akame tidak berhubungan dengannya sejak tidak sekelas lagi. Akame jarang mengobrol dengannya. Walau itupun, hal-hal yang penting saja, mereka bisa mengobrol akrab. Setelah itu, mereka berjauhan karena sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

Sepulang sekolah, Akame harus kerja part time. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk berkumpul dengan para anggota klub basket lainnya saat pulang sekolah. Itu pun hampir setiap hari. Jadi, mereka tidak mempunyai waktu untuk saling bertemu walaupun itu hanya sebentar.

Naruto tetap menunggu dan menunggu. Hingga tiba-tiba angin malam pun berdesir kencang dan menerpa Naruto.

WHUUUUSH!

Anginnya sangat kencang sekali. Membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon rapat-rapat.

Saat bersamaan, hp milik Naruto bergetar. Naruto segera melihat siapa yang mengirim sms padanya.

Rupanya sms dari Akame.

Spontan, Naruto senang sekali. Ia tertawa lebar karena sms dari Akame sudah datang. Langsung saja Naruto membuka sms itu. Tertulis di sana seperti ini:

 **From: Akame**

 **Maaf, Naruto. Baru sekarang aku bisa men-sms kamu. Habisnya aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan menjenguk Ayahku. Tapi, syukurlah Ayahku sudah diperbolehkan pulang sama Dokter malam ini. Aku senang sekali karena Ayahku sudah sehat.**

 **Lalu mengenai pernyataan cintamu yang mendadak saja tadi siang, sungguh buat aku kaget lho. Tapi, kamu berharap aku menjawabnya malam ini. Ya, langsung aja deh aku jawab daripada buat kamu penasaran. Jawabannya adalah ...**

 **Hm, tunggu balasan kamu aja dulu. Hehehe ...**

Naruto tersenyum saat membaca isi sms itu. Segera saja Naruto membalasnya.

 **To: Akame**

 **From: Naruto**

 **Oh, begitu. Syukurlah kalau Ayahmu sudah sehat. Aku turut senang mengetahuinya.**

 **Jadi, jawabanmu apa? Apa kamu suka sama aku?**

Sms terkirim. Naruto menunggu balasan Akame.

Dua menit kemudian, balasan sms Akame pun datang. Naruto mengeceknya.

 **From: Akame**

 **Makasih Naruto atas perhatiannya.**

 **Jawabanku adalah ya.**

 **Berarti aku juga suka kamu. Aku mau jadi pacar kamu.**

Secara refleks, Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara sebagai ekspresi kebahagiaannya yang tiada terkira karena senang sekali, Akame telah menerima cintanya. Sungguh bahagia hati Naruto dibuatnya.

"YES! AKAME JADI PACARKU! YES, BERHASIL!" seru Naruto yang tertawa lebar.

Ia pun membalas sms dari Akame itu.

 **To: Akame**

 **From: Naruto**

 **Makasih Akame. Aku senang sekali karena kamu sudah menerima cintaku. Aku cinta banget sama kamu.**

Satu menit kemudian, balasan Akame datang.

 **From: Akame**

 **Iya, Naruto. Aku juga senang, tahu.**

Betapa bahagianya Naruto setelah membaca sms itu. Hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang. Seakan-akan dia berada di taman bunga cinta yang sangat indah. Begitulah gambaran suasana isi hati Naruto sekarang.

Ia membalas sms Akame. Akame juga membalas sms Naruto. Begitulah seterusnya sampai Naruto pun tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Ia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu karena sudah mulai berpacaran dengan Akame. Inilah pacar pertamanya saat di SMA. Pacar pertama Naruto adalah Akame.

Malam minggu yang cerah dengan bintang-bintang sebagai teman dalam kegelapan. Bulan tidak tampak untuk bergabung dengan sang bintang. Mungkin dia malu untuk muncul di malam ini karena ada bintang-bintang yang bercahaya indah. Menawan setiap hati para manusia di muka bumi ini adalah tugas penting sang bintang. Inilah tugas terberatnya.

Malam minggu yang indah buat Naruto. Malam minggu yang indah untuk mendapatkan pacar. Pacar impian dan pujaan hati selama ini sudah didapatkannya dengan mudah. Bersamaan liburan semester ini, Naruto mendapatkan suatu hiburan yang menyenangkan hatinya. Hiburan dan kasih sayang dari sang pacar. Berpacaran yang sehat dan berkomunikasi melalui hp. Itulah yang bisa dilakukannya mengingat dirinya dan Akame memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Hubungan ini tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan pribadi mereka. Asal jangan melenceng dari apa yang diharapkan.

Naruto sudah mendapatkan apa yang dimaunya. Ia sudah mendapatkannya. Jadi, dia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia akan terus mempertahankannya. Akame adalah gadis yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Inilah kisah Naruto dan Akame. Penembakan cinta yang tak biasa dan membuahkan hasil yang diimpikan. Naruto yang berhasil mencapai hati Akame. Jadi, berbahagialah bersama Akame nantinya.

Selamat buatmu, Naruto!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Cerita baru update!**

 **Cerita buat** **Ahmad D Ska** **. Saya sudah selesai membuatnya. ^^**

 **Inilah cerita pertama saya di fandom Xover Naruto and Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Seharian ini, saya selesai membuat 2 fic. Bayangkan 2 fic diselesaikan dalam sehari itu? Capek dong didapatkan, tapi saya happy-happy aja. Nggak masalah kok.**

 **Gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Maaf, jika ceritanya pendek. Beginilah yang bisa saya buat.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Sabtu, 28 November 2015**

 **Berikan review kamu di bawah ini ya!**


End file.
